Surprise
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: A One shot with surprising or not so surprising (Depeneding on the reader) views. Lilly, scotty, kat, and nick. Just read it lol i suck at summarys! :D


**Disclaimer: ** _I don't own cold case!_

Lilly sat in her upstairs window staring out into the moon lit night. Even with the night being seemingly peaceful, Lilly couldn't relax. Her mind was racing at top speed as she processed the day's events, granted most of them involved Scotty. He had been acting strangely all day at work. It was almost like he was thinking about something important.

**~Surprise~**

Now that Lilly was really thinking about it, it had something to do with her. She remembered how Scotty kept staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but Lilly knew she could sense when someone was staring at her. The way he was looking at her made her feel almost uncomfortable. It was more than partnerly, more than friends. At that thought lilly shifted uncomfortably on the window sill. She and scotty could never be more than friends, could they?

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at the clock near the stairs. She sighed dejectedly, it was nine o clock and tonight she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "Who could that be?" She muttered to herself as she slowly stood up and started down the stairs. Once at the door she took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell whoever it was to get lost before swinging it open.

**~Surprise~**

"Scotty" Lilly exclaimed in surprise, all her previous thoughts forgotten. "What are you doing here?" She finished lamely. Scotty's eyes seemed darker than usual, filled with an emotion Lilly didn't recognize. "I need to tell you something" He whispered, eyes widening as he took in Lilly's state of dress. The dark blue tank top she was wearing revealed the tops of her creamy breasts and made her soft blonde hair and icy blue eyes pop out. Her black shorts created the illusion of long legs and contrasted with her pale skin tone. Focus scotty, he chastised himself mentally.

"What is it?" Lilly asked. Scotty glanced up from her legs to find her staring at her feet, blushing a deep shade of red. Oh god she must have caught me checking her out scotty thought completely embarrassed. "Lil" He whispered taking a step closer. Lilly looked into his eyes for the first time noticing scotty was mere inches away from her. Scotty watched her reaction before putting his hands on her arms.

"Lil I like you" He said softly. To his surprise Lilly laughed a real laugh, sending waves of joy and happiness through his veins. "I know that" Lilly said when she sobered. "No Lil I….. I have feelings for you" Scotty finished his eyes never leaving hers as he spilled one of his deepest secrets to her. "I… I" Lilly said stunned. "I needed to tell you Lil, but its okay if you don't feel the same way." Scotty felt disappointment taking over as he turned to leave.

**~Surprise~**

"I have feelings for you too" Lilly blurted out as he mind raced. She needed to stop him from leaving like the others. He was the best thing that had happened to her in her life. While other men flitted in and out of her life, scotty stayed he was always there for her. Much to her relief scotty turned around to face her. "Then that means I can do this" he said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her lips. Lilly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around scottys neck. Scotty moaned against her lips. Lilly felt the overwhelming need for air and pulled away.

"So that's what you were thinking about all day" She said breathing heavily and smiling. "Yeah I've been thinking about us" Scotty said breathing heavily and still only mere inches away from her lips. Lilly moaned softly as Scotty trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck. Lilly almost couldn't breathe when Scotty's hands began to move under her tank top. She felt a familiar warmth starting in her stomach then pooling between her thighs. "Bedroom" She panted as she dragged a smiling Scotty up the stairs.

Once there Scotty took control and off her tank top. "God lil you're beautiful" Scotty said truthfully. Lilly blushed and peeled off his shirt. Scotty quickly started to unbuckle his belt and his pants fell to the floor in a heap. Lilly peeled off her shorts and added them to the pile on the floor before moving back to scotty. They tumbled onto the bed, scotty landed on lilly with a soft moan. "Scotty" lilly moaned as she felt scottys erection through his boxers.

Scotty kissed his way down her neck and reached behind her and unclasped her bra before it to joined the clothes on the floor. He smirked as he pulled off her underwear and tossed it behind him. His smirk quickly faded as he fell lillys soft hand reach into his boxers and grasps his throbbing erection. "Lil" he moaned as she moved her hand up and down driving him crazy. Scotty couldn't take it anymore and he tossed Lil's Hand away and took off his boxers.

Lilly opened a condom and pulled it over his erection. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes" Lilly said huskily. Her eyes twinkled with love and lust as he slid into her. They moaned simultaneously and Scotty waited for Lilly's walls to adjust before moving. He thrust slowly in and out trying to savor what it felt like to be inside Lilly. "Move" Lilly half moaned half ordered while smiling sending his lust into overdrive. Scotty pumped in and out of Lilly faster and faster.

She locked her legs around his waist causing him to reach deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Scotty" Lilly screamed as Scotty's thrusts drove her into orgasmic bliss. Scotty moaned loudly as Lilly's walls clamped around him. "Lil" He came screaming her name as he shot himself inside her. Scotty pulled out and fell breathlessly by her side. "That was…" Lilly trailed off. "Amazing" Scotty finished as lilly pillowed he head against his chest.

**Just minutes earlier.**

"I wonder what lils up to?" Kat wondered out loud as she and nick walked up the path to Lilly's townhouse. "I wonder where the hell Valens is? He was supposed to get lil and meet us at the bar." Nick asked angrily. They had just stepped onto her porch when they heard it. "ahhhhh" a female voice moaned from inside. "What the hell?" Kat muttered, staring at the door in disbelief.

"Ohhhh lil" A male voice moaned from inside the house. "Scotty" The female voice screamed. "Lil" A male voice screamed back. "I guess we know why lover boy didn't meet us at the bar." Kat said disgustedly. "What do we do now?" Nick asked his face turning slightly green. "Just walk away and tease them tomorrow" Kat said already half way to the car. Vera took one last disgusted look at the door before following Kat to her car.

**~Super~Surprise~**

**Authors note: **_Sorry if this one shot sucked. Its one of the few i wrote already, but it might be the first one ive uploaded. Review please! Let me know what you think about the ending. _


End file.
